Distressed Changes
by Riiyuko
Summary: Danny flies through the ghost zone and suddenly gets immersed in ghost gunk. Already having a bad day Danny goes back home to wash off the disgusting liquid, only to realize the side effects are worse than expected. Pompous Pep
1. Ghostly Gunk

With a sigh of content, Danny flew through the ghost zone at high speed. Finally free from those long days of working in classes, taking end of course tests and friends. Yes, even his friends were a bit tiresome. It had been so long since he had fun and he really had nobody to confide in anymore.

Since softmore year, he had been focused and shoved his face into books when his grades plummeted beyond those passable "D"s. He couldn't risk having his teachers get on him even more than they already did and then his parents would get involve. Then Jazz would throw in her two cents with psychological speaking. It was too much for the teen to handle and he avoided it completely.

As he flew, immersed in the thoughts of his social and personal issues. The raven didn't notice the toxic chemicals that floated along the ghost zone, still flying at top speed. Got completely covered in the gunky substance and let out a yelp in surprise. "Fuck... If today couldn't get any worse." he murmured to himself

The gunk was everywhere, stuck in his hair and spandex suit. But the color gave off this purple aura that was unexplainable. "I guess it's my cue to go home..." Danny turned, suddenly flying back in the direction he came from.

As soon as the halfa made it back to the ghost lab, he went intangible, flying through the ceiling into the his bedroom. Grabbing some other clothes, aside from his usual wear or blue jeans and a white t-shirt. Then took a long hot shower. Taking an hour or so, scrubbing viciously to remove the gunk that stained his skin.

With a sigh of defeat, left the shower, skipped dinner and head straight to bed. Just wanting this day to be completely over. Pulling the heavy covers over his body, he started to drift off to sleep.

In the middle of the night the young halfa twisted, whining softly in his sleep until he opened his eyes to stare at the clock as it read "5:32am". "You've got to be kidding me..." Danny groaned loudly, pushing you covers off.

Slowly trudging to the bathroom for some pain relievers. Questioning if it was growing pains he had, whether it was the gunk stuff that maybe reacted bad to his body. 'The worst it could of done was make me even more of a ghost'

As the light was clicked on, Danny stared into his reflection. Oblivious, blinking a few times until he noticed that he looked younger or more... Feminine? "what the-fuck!" His eyes widened more, traveling down to where the heaviness replaced the pain.

Shakily Danny's hands pat down on the fleshiness of his chest, fear in his head as it felt real. Quickly lifting the shirt to instantly drop it and blush heavily in distress. But realizing, he pay down on his pajama pants to freak out even more than necessary.

To cry out in horror, "Where's my cock!"


	2. Established

In realization at what she just screamed, covered her mouth. This wasn't his voice at all. This wasn't his body at all. This wasn't him. Danny turned slightly as to see the curves more clearly, they were more accentuate than normal and she did had breasts

But that didn't make it okay. She was still terrified as ever. "What happened to me?" She whispered quietly until being interrupted by a loud and annoying voice to her ears.

"Danny are you Alright!? I heard a scream. " Jazz knocked on his bedroom door, making the teen run to the bed, climbing under the covers. As if on cue, jazz walked in with a concerned face.

"What happened Danny? "

Said girl peeked out from the blanket, a nervous smile across her face. "Nothing Jazz, I swear you worry too much over me." Danny spoke casually, cringing slightly at the feel of her new body.

"Well, you did scream and I'm your sister. I will always worry about you" She smiled softly, sitting down on the bed and took a hold of Danny's hand. "And I keep saying this. But you really can tell me everything."

Danny rolled her eyes, knowing Jazz wasn't going to be able to her see clearly from the tinted room. "Yeah Jazz, I know you do. But everything is alright."

The weirdest thing happened in that time she spoke, unfortunately for Danny and Jazz noticed. Her voice was a few octaves higher than usual. The red-head raised an eyebrow, noticing the blush across her sister's face. "Are you sure?" she pressed

"Positive... Now I'm very tired. Can you leave now. "Danny tried to lower her voice as much as she could to make Jazz believe. She could of pressed even more, but at this point she knew Danny wouldn't talk about it. So she nodded and with that left for her room, giving the girl one last glance.

After the door had shut, the raven let a soft sigh in relief. "I need to see Sam..."

* * *

Hello guys! So this isn't the best chapter. **But I was trying to make a chapter as to where I establish Danny as a full blown female**. I'm surprised that you guys like the story so far. So I'm glad to continue it. A;

I actually want to say that** I'm also doing another chapter story soon for Danny Phantom**. That will be a pompous pep. Although this story will not only be written for those who like to read, but they'll be a drawn version. A fan comic that's colored that I worked for a few weeks on. But I'll update more on that later.

**Will try to post the third chapter soon and it'll be more interesting**


End file.
